When Chandler Met Joey
by Sleep.Sniff.Eat46
Summary: This is a Chandler and Joey love affair. Joey is just moving in to Chandler's apartment. Don't read this if you have issues with gay people. *I do not own these characters. They belong to the creators of the show.*
1. When Chandler Met Joey

_Preamble: This is a Chandler and Joey story. If you have issues with gay people, I suggest you don't read this. you do, immediately click on the back button. Do it now!_

_But if you like gay people and like the whole Joey and Chandler love team, then keep reading. This by the way, takes place just when Joey became Chandler's new roommate._

**When Chandler met Joey**

Chandler was upset that his supposed roommate didn't show up. There was this other candidate, however. He was Italian, average height and quite good looking. _I wonder if he's single, _he thought, _wait, why would I care if he's single? _He snapped.

He picked up the phone and started dialing. Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…. "_Hello?" _

"Oh hi, this is Chandler. I just wanted to tell you that the guy who was supposed to be my roommate didn't show and you were my second choice. So, yeah, you are my new roommate," Chandler said.

"_Really? Thanks so much! I'll be there tomorrow. Bye."_

"See ya."

Joey sets the phone down and starts packing immediately. _Yes! I got the apartment! I'm going to pack my ass off! _He thought.

He reached for the tape and started taping a box. He tried to go get another box but something resisted him. His thumb was taped to the box.

"Oh man!!" Joey exclaimed.

--------------

"Where is he?! He said he was going to be here today!" Chandler said as he was paced back and forth.

"Relax man. He'll be here. Why do you care so much if he comes?" Ross asked.

Quite frankly, he didn't know why he cared so much. That made him stop pacing. Knock, knock.

"Joey?" Chandler asked.

"No it's me, Phoebe. Do I look like a guy to you?" Phoebe said.

"No, I just thought that Joey would have arrived by now. But clearly, we're not getting any closer because you're a woman."

"Right. Can I borrow some mousse?"

"You mean mousse for the hair or chocolate mousse? Because I don't have chocolate mousse."

"Hair mousse."

"You have hair mousse?!?!" Ross shockingly asked.

"It makes my hair go the way I like it!!" Chandler defended himself.

"There is such a thing as gel."

"Yeah but it makes my hair look like I absorbed my whole shower."

"Hello! I still need the mousse!" Phoebe snapped.

"Oh, it's in the bathroom," Chandler answered.

"You know you probably shouldn't keep that mousse lying around in the bathroom when your roommate comes."

_He's probably right, _Chandler thought. "You're probably right," Chandler said out loud.

"Well, hate to see you go crazy, but I've got to go. Bye." Ross excused.

"Alright. See you later, man." Chandler responded.

----------------

Outside of his new apartment, Joey was lugging up the boxes up the stairs. He brought his final box up and the door opposite his apartment opened.

"Hi," Monica said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," Joey smiled back. Joey knocked. Knock, knock, knock.

"Okay he's here. Phoebe, be cool!" Chandler said and takes a deep breath. "Hey Joey," he said nonchalantly.

"Hey man," he replied. He picked up a box and walked in.

"He's your new roommate? He's so cute!!" Monica exclaimed.

"Look, don't get involved, okay? It might be weird."

"Okay, okay."

"I'm going to play some pool. See you later."

Joey came back outside. "You need some help?" Monica asked.

"No, it's okay." Joey picked up a box and he faltered.

"It's probably the heat. Do you want some lemonade?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, the heat. Sure I'll have some 'lemonade'"

_Oooh, lemonade. I bet this would be pretty interesting. _Joey thought.

---------------

Joey quickly ran out of Monica's apartment and across the hall. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a while. Chandler emerged from his room.

"Hey, Joey, did you meet our neighbours across the hall?"

"Yeah, but I kind of had a weird incident with her," Joey nervously answered.

"What happened?"

"Well, she invited me over for lemonade and I thought she meant we were going to have sex so I just took my clothes off. Then, I realized that she was actually going to give me lemonade."

"You what?!?!?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry dude. Usually when someone invites me for a drink, it usually means they want to have sex!!!"

"Why? Wh-wh-why? Why would you suddenly – Why?!?!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. The next time someone invites me for a drink, I won't take my clothes off."

"Okay. So. Good night." Chandler said and headed off to his room.

"'Night," Joey replies.

--------------

Chandler is lying in bed but he can't sleep. His mind was being trafficked by thoughts. Subconsciously, he was thinking about Joey. Joey filled his thoughts. Joey, Joey, Joey! He sighed. _Why do I end up thinking about Joey? _Chandler thought._ He's just my roommate. I think I feel sick. My stomach is churning. I should drink water. Okay, here we go._

Chandler got up to look at the time. 1:30 am. He went into the kitchen.

Joey was there with a shirt and no bottoms because he feels weird to sleep with his underwear on. He was wearing a robe but it's loosely tied. He was eating milk and cookies.

"Hey Joe," Chandler said.

"Hey Chandler. What are you doing up?"

"Just went to get a drink."

Chandler went over to the other side of the counter. He opened up the fridge, took the pitcher of water and poured himself a glass. He walked over to the counter to Joey and noticed that he has no undergarments. Without looking away, Chandler asked, "Hey Joe, why don't you have underwear on?"

"Uh, well…" Joey stammered, "I feel uncomfortable when I sleep with clothes on."

"Well, that's…very…very nice." Chandler said nervously. "I have to go… uhh… pee." Chandler said, broke his eyes away from the sight and runs to the bathrrom. _Dude! What is the matter with me? Why do I feel so weird?_

Chandler turned on the sink and splashed his face with water. He prepared to go outside and act cool.

"Say Joe, tomorrow, do you want to pick up a couch together? Since we both own the apartment, I figure we should pick out the furniture we want in it." Chandler said.

"Are you sure we're ready for that? I mean, I did just move in," Joey joked. He laughed.

Chandler laughed awkwardly with him.

"Alright I'll come with you," Joey answered more seriously now.

"Okay," Chandler answered. "'Night."

"'Night."

Chandler walked into his room and thought, _you know, I hate to admit it but I think I find Joey attractive. But who am I kidding? I'm pretty sure he likes women. Well, I was pretty sure that I liked women…Have to sleep. Must stop thoughts._

-----------

Chandler, Monica, Phoebe and Ross are in Monica's apartment. Chandler brought up the topic that he's going furniture shopping with Joey.

"Isn't is too soon for you guys to shop for furniture together?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, are you sure that you would want to fully commit to this guy in this way?" Phoebe asked.

"Hey, next thing you know, you're going to have a joint bank account." Monica added and the others laughed with her, except for Chandler.

"Haha. That's hilarious," Chandler said sarcastically. "I'm only doing this because it's also his apartment now and, you know, I want him to help out in the decoration of the apartment."

"Whatever you say, Joey's boyfriend." Monica said and everone laughed with her again.

Chandler suddenly felt anxious and nervous when he heard those words. He was freaking out a little bit internally.

Knock, knock. Joey poked his head in. "Hey, I was looking for Chandler," Joey said.

"Hey Joe." Chandler replied. The others were trying to keep themselves from laughing. "I don't think you've met everyone," Chandler continued. "This is Ross," points to Ross.

Ross stood up and says, "Hi," he sat back down.

"And you've seen Phoebe," points to Phoebe.

"Enchanté," Phoebe said holding her hand out.

"Wow! That was beautiful! What does it mean?" Joey said.

"So anyway, do you want to go now, Joey?" Chandler asked.

"Sure," Joey answered.

------------

"What about that one?" Chandler asks as he pointed to a chair with an antique design.

"I don't know. It's too swirly for me, in a bad way."

Chandler made a weird face.

"What about that one with the leaves?" Joey asked.

"Well, it makes me feel like I'm a caveman sitting on nature." Chandler replied.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't know. Maybe we're not ready for this."

Joey was not fully paying attention because he found these two lounge chairs. They were of brown, shiny leather. It could fully recline and it looked really comfortable.

"What about that one?!?!" Joey asked enthusiastically.

"Hmm. Okay. Let's try it out."

They went over to sit on it "Ahh!" They both said in unison. They recline the chair and again, they said "Ahh!" in unison.

"It's official, man. We have found our chair." Joey declared.

"Yup."

-----------

Outside the store, Joey came out from the shop. He rode in the cab with Chandler and said, "Our chairs are coming by later today."

Without looking at him, Chandler said, "Uh-huh." He just stared straight ahead.

"Hey are you okay? You're not blinking."

"Yeah, I'm fine," still not looking at him. Actually he was not quite okay. He was afraid that he liked Joey even more because they both liked the chair. He's afraid that if he got too hung up on Joey, he would get hurt and rejected. He has had too much rejections in the past.

Throughout the whole time in the cab, he did not say anything or look at Joey. Even when they got back to the apartment. He immediately went to his room and shut the door.

Joey just stood there wondering why he's acting like that.

-----------

The chairs finally arrived. Joey knocks on Chandler's door and says, "Hey the chairs are here."

"Okay," was only Chandler's reply.

"Hey dude, are you okay? You've been like this since we were going home and I'm kind of worried.

Chandler couldn't take it anymore so he decides, _Okay, I should just tell him. He's obviously looking for an answer and plus, it might make me feel better to just let it out of my chest. I'm afraid he might move out but I don't care. I really can't take it anymore!_

Chandler opened the door and says, "Okay, the reason is because I think I'm in love with you." He said as he looked down and fiddled with his hands, "I'm afraid I would get too hung up on you, get rejected and end up feeling hurt. So if you want to move out, go ahead," he continued.

Joey held Chandler's face in his hands and says, "Me? Move out? Why would I? This is an awesome apartment and not just because it's spacey. I kind of thought you were cute and charming." Joey kissed Chandler softly on the lips. "I'm not moving out," Joey finalized.

"Neither will I," Chandler agreed.

They hug. ( dun dunna da dun dun dun dun da )

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. Just Before Where it All Began

_Preamble: This the next story! Take note that it gets a lot more "personal" with Chandler and Joey. There is a make out scene and it's my first time writing one._

____________

When Chandler found out that Joey felt the same way as he does, he felt like nothing else could make him happier. Who knew the chairs could bring so much luck.

**Just Before Where it all Began**

Chandler and Joey were watching a movie. Joey is sitting in one of the chairs and Chandler is cuddled on him. They laughed when something funny happened and cried when something sad happened. After the movie was done, Joey turned off the television, which they both agreed should be named Stevie.

"Do you think we wasted money on that extra chair? Because I find that we only sit on this one." Chandler joked.

"Well, we shouldn't let it go to waste. We should alternate on both chairs." Joey replied.

"Aww, you're so smart." Chandler said and kissed Joey.

"Thanks. Let me ask you, is the Bermuda triangle an island shaped like a triangle? And if they say it's bad luck, why do people keep going there?"

Chandler paused for a moment and then said, "You're so cute."

Joey smiled idiotically. "Say, do you want to go to dinner later?" he asked.

Chandler hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to be seen in public with Joey yet. "Well, uh…" he started to say. He fiddled with his hands, fidgeted in all sorts of ways and ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, well, I'm not sure we're ready for our first date." Chandler excused.

"What do you mean?" Joey said perturbed.

"Well, I mean what I said…" Chandler said nervously.

"No, I don't see that. I see that you're ashamed to be seen with me in public."

"That's not true!" It was true, however. He is a little embarrassed to be out with Joey as a boyfriend type.

"It is so true! You don't want to be seen with me. I don't think I'd want to be a person who doesn't want to be seen with be just because they're afraid! You know, I don't even want to see you right now!" With that, Joey left the apartment and slammed the door hard.

_____________

Joey went into Monica's apartment, frustrated and angry. He slammed the door and Monica emerged from her bathroom and said, "Hey Joey." She realized that he had an angry look on his face and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Well see, I asked this person out because we were supposed to be a couple but he --- that person, rejected me. Said that they're not ready to go out with me. I just think that they're afraid."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Uh, Chand…ra. Yeah, Chandra is her name."

"Oh well, just give her time to think it over."

"Well, I don't want to wait any longer! I'm impatient! He doesn't want to go out with me because he's afraid to be seen with me in public!"

"He?" Monica asked with great curiosity.

"'She' damn it! I'm going to go out for a walk!" Joey stormed out of Monica's apartment and down the stairs.

Monica tried to chase after Joey but she can't because he was gone when she came outside. Monica goes across the hall into Chandler's apartment. "Chandler?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Chandler replied from the bathroom. He was washing his face because he had been crying. He wiped his face with a towel and came out of the bathroom. "What's up?" he said.

"Do you know what the deal with Joey is?" She asked.

"Depends, what did he tell you?"

"He told me how some girl named Chandra," ——— Chandler made a weird face ——— "didn't want to go out with him because she was too ashamed to do so. Do you know anything about that?"

"Uh, yeah, he told me about it. He got angry and stormed out. Don't worry, I'll talk to him when he gets back." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

___________

Joey was walking down a side walk. It was busy and people were passing by him so quickly. Joey's mind has cooled down and he was now heading home. He was recollecting his thoughts. _ I bet just storming out like that got people worried. I should calmly talk to Chandler about this. _He thought. _That pigeon was crazy for eating someone's barf! _Joey added.

He passed by the place that used to be a bar. _Central Perk, _it says on the new window. _Hmm, Central Perk, _he thought, _It sounds familiar. Oh well, this will bother me. _Inside, there was a little bit of redecorating going on. Inside, they were putting in coffee machines, funky neon lights and a big orange couch. He shrugged and continued on walking.

He finally reached the front of his building and walked in. He climbed up the stairs until he reached his floor. He stood in front of the door of his apartment and took a deep breath. He opened up the door and all the lights were out. The only thing illuminating the room were candles. All the candles in the apartment were lit, which were basically about fourteen candles.

One of the lounge chairs turned around and on the chair was Chandler. Chandler started to say, "I'm so ———" but Joey cut him off by pressing his lips against his. Joey moves in on Chandler's lap and kissed Chandler deeper and harder. Joey took his jacket off and dropped it on the floor. Chandler started caressing Joey's back which eventually moved lower, a lot lower. The kiss got a lot more passionate and more open. Chandler's tongue entered Joey's mouth. Joey bit Chandler's tongue and Chandler gasped, "Ow."

"I'm sorry. Let me make it feel better." Joey said in a soft and seductive voice.

Joey kissed Chandler and used his tongue to open Chandler's mouth. Their tongues touched each other's and Joey pulled away and asked, "Was that better?"

"A LOT better." Chandler gasped.

"Good."

Chandler moved in to kiss Joey. Joey pressed his body closer to Chandler's and Joey started kissing his neck. Joey slowly went down to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Um, Joe. I know this is a cheesy line but do you want to go in the bedroom?" Chandler asked in a whisper.

"Mmhmm." Joey replied.

Joey put his mouth to Chandler's and slowly stood up and led Chandler into his room while trying to undo Chandler's pants. Joey accidentally led Chandler to the door frame and got hit.

"Mmmm!" Chandler mumbled "ow."

"I'm sorry." Joey said while his lips were still on Chandler's.

They finally get into the room and Joey shuts the door behind him.

__________

Chandler is cuddled beside Joey without any clothes on but only a blanket covering their nakedness.

"You know, for the first time sleeping with a man, we didn't do that bad."

"I would say 'it's not my first time' but it is. It's not my first time having sex though."

"Well I've had sex with women eleven times…" Chandler declared although quite embarrassed.

"Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed." Joey said and leaned in to kiss Chandler.

Suddenly a voice from outside interrupted their kiss. "Joey?" the voice said.

"That sounds like Ross! What do we do?! The candles are still on outside!!" Chandler said in a frantic whisper.

"Stay here. I'm going outside. I'll come up with something." Joey reassured. Joey stood up and put his robe on. He reached for the door and opened it.

"Hey Ross," Joey said.

"Hi Joey. I just ———— " Ross started but stopped because he saw Joey in just a robe. "Joey, why are there only candles on and why are you just wearing a robe?"

"Well, uh, I was sleeping."

"Without any clothes on? And with candles?"

"Okay, yes, technically I was sleeping but I wasn't alone." He said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a girl here and she's sleeping. Let's keep our voices down. She might wake up."

"Okay. It's a good thing I didn't interrupt anything," Ross paused, "serious." He finished. "I just came here to get some beer. Mon and Pheebs are over across the hall. You can come over when you're —— done.."

"Okay. The beer is in the fridge. I'll come by later."

"Okay." Ross grabs the six pack of beer and said "See you later, man."

"Yeah."

­___________

"So I assume Joey is okay." Monica said as she was sitting on an armchair drinking beer.

Ross and Phoebe were seated on the big couch. "What happened exactly with Joey?" Phoebe asked.

"Well see, there was this girl Chandra ———" Monica started.

"Chandra? What kind of a name is Chandra?" Phoebe interrupted.

"As I was saying, Chandra didn't want to go out with Joey because———" Monica continued but was cut off when Chandler and Joey entered.

"Hey guys." Chandler said and went to sit by the window.

"Can't a girl finish her story?" Monica said.

"What story?"

"Never mind. So Joey, how are things with you and Chandra?"

"Oh things are good. VERY good." Joey said as he had a mischievous smile on face.

"Hey, what does that smile mean? Does that mean you slept with her already?"

"Kind of." He quickly looked over at Chandler and winked at him.

"What are you winking at?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, uh, there was something in my eye." Joey excused as he rubbed his eye, pretended that it was itchy.

­­­­­­­­­­­­____________

The next day, Central Perk has just opened so Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler went to check it out. Chandler, Phoebe and Joey were seated on the orange couch. Monica was sitting on an armchair just beside it.

"So the other day I was at Central Park," Phoebe said. She wanted to continue but Joey cut her off.

"Oh!! Central Park-Central Perk!! I get it now!!"

"How long were you sitting on this?" Monica asked.

"Since yesterday, while I was walking around and——"

"Shh! What are you babbling about?! Let me finish!!" Phoebe interrupted.

"Okay. Sorry Pheebs." Joey apologized.

"You better be," Phoebe threatened, "So I was at Central Park and I saw a guy peeing in a trash can."

"Eww! That's gross!" Chandler said.

"I don't think I can drink this anymore." Joey said and put down his cup of coffee.

"Me too." Monica followed.

Then Ross entered with a very wet umbrella. He was depressed and dragged his feet towards the sofa and said "Hi," in a very gloomy and depressing voice.

"Ross, are you okay?" Monica asked.

"No." Ross replied.

"I'm going to get you some coffee."

"I got divorced because my wife is a lesbian."

__________

A woman in a wedding dress was running. It was raining and it made her dress a little heavy and a little hard to run with but she was still running. The people on the street thought that she was probably a run away bride.

_Where is it? _She thought. _Oh! There it is!! Central Perk!! _She ran in and went over to the counter and asked the waitress, "Excuse me, is Monica Geller here?"

"Rachel?" Monica asked.

"Oh God, Monica hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!"

Monica ordered coffee for her, decaf, and introduced her to Chandler, Phoebe and Joey. She, of course, knew Ross. They all sat down and asked Rachel what happened.

To be continued…


	3. Back it Up a Little

_Preamble: Chapter three of Chandler and Joey. Hope you like it._

**Back it Up a Little**

Chandler was in the kitchen making pancakes. Joey comes out of his bedroom still quite sleepy and dragged his feet. Chandler greeted him good morning. "Morning, Joe. Honey, you don't have clothes on."

"So?" Joey asks.

"So? What if the others come here or something?"

"Fine, I'll put some clothes on," Joey says quite stubbornly.

"How many pancakes you want, babe?"

"Uhh, I don't know. It depends. I'll start with four though."

"Okay," Chandler said a little baffled. _Start with four? What does he do with them? Flush them down the toilet of his stomach? _He thought.

Joey came out wearing a white t-shirt and jogging pants. He walked over to the counter and sat down. Chandler put a plate of four steaming pancakes in front of Joey. He went into the fridge and took out the syrup and the butter and put it beside Joey's plate.

"I love how you do things for me," Joey said as he drizzled his pancakes with a generous amount of syrup. Chandler cringed at this sight.

"Well I love," Chandler hesitated for a bit, "Doing things for you." Chandler moved in to kiss Joey but he stopped him.

"Wait, I've got bad morning breath."

"I don't care. Come on." Chandler planted a his lips on Joey's. Chandler pulled away and made a disgusted face. "Yeah, I'm not going to kiss you until you've brushed your teeth in the morning," Chandler said.

"Well, I did warn you," Joey smiled.

"I've learned my lesson. Want anything to drink?"

"Orange juice is fine."

Chandler took out the orange juice and two glasses. He poured in both glasses which he gave one to Joey and the other one for himself.

"Say Joe," Chandler started to say, "About yesterday when you were hitting on Rachel, what did that mean?"

"Nothing. It meant nothing. I just did that so that the least thing the others would suspect is that we're together," Joey explained. "Are you jealous?" Joey asked teasingly with a huge grin.

"No I'm not," Chandler said stubbornly.

"Yes you are. You are so jealous!"

"No I'm not!" Chandler whined.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are so jealous and don't deny it. But honey, you don't have to be jealous." Joey smiled warmly and kissed Chandler. When they pulled away, Chandler made a disgusted face again.

"Toothbrush!" Chandler exclaimed.

"I will, don't worry. After I eat. I'll eat slowly to make you suffer."

Ross burst in the apartment a little bit jittery and asked, "Hey do you guys want to help me set up my new furniture?"

"That depends, are you asking us as friends or as carpenters?" Chandler asked.

"As friends," Ross replied.

"Damn it! Okay, we'll help you. Right, Joe?"

"Yes, we will," Joey answered.

"Great. Thanks you guys," Ross replied and then left.

"What no 'see you later'?" Joey talked to a close door.

____________

Chandler, Joey and Ross were in Ross' new apartment putting together furniture. Ross has been sitting on his legs too long.

"I have no brackety thing, I see no worm guys whatsoever and I cannot feel my legs." Ross said as he stood up.

Chandler and Joey were working on a piece of furniture together. They were talking to each other making it as inaudible as possible to Ross.

"So do you want to get together later?" Joey whispered.

"Yeah, that would be good," Chandler replied.

Ross was rambling on about how Carol's favourite drink was canned beer and how she left him with nothing but his friends. Joey was trying to cheer him up saying that there are other women out there. "Grab a spoon," Joey said.

After Joey tried to make him feel better, Joey had to leave because he had a "date with a girl named June."

After maybe 10 minutes of Ross talking about Carol, Chandler said, "Hey, sorry man. I have to get to the video store before it closes."

"It's alright," Ross replied drearily.

"Okay. Hope you feel better man." Chandler took one last, pitiful at Ross and sighed before he left.

___________

Chandler came home but he didn't find Joey there so he sat one of the chairs to wait for him. Shortly after, the door opened and Joey came in holding a paper bag with a bottle in it.

"I went to the liquor store to get us a bottle of Chardonnay," Joey said.

"Great," Chandler replied.

Joey took out two wine glasses and poured drinks in them. He walked to Chandler and gave him a glass. They both took a sip and both made weird, disgusted faces.

"Did you say Chardonnay or urine?"

"Well, it was the only one I could afford!" Joey said. "Here, give that to me," Joey said, as he motioned to Chandler to give him his glass. Chandler freely gave him his glass and Joey took it. He walked to the sink and he poured it out. Joey set the glasses down and walked towards Chandler.

Joey's lips crashed on Chandler's. He brought his body closer. His left knee went up to the chair while his right leg is still on the floor. Joey's tongue slid out of his mouth and into the small opening of Chandler's mouth. Chandler opened his mouth wider to let Joey's tongue in. Their tongues intertwined with each other's and their breaths became ragged.

Joey reached down to Chandler's belt and unbuckled it. He unbuttoned his pants and Joey dove his hand in and grabbed his crotch. Chandler let out a pleasured "mmm." Joey moved down to his neck and Chandler tried to catch his breath.

"Hey… Joe… do… you… think… we're… going… too… fast?" Chandler said as he took breaths in between each word.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked while his lips was still on Chandler's neck, not quite paying attention. His hand squeezed harder.

"Haah!" Chandler let out. "I… mean… we haven't… had our first… date and we've… had sex."

Joey stopped. He slipped his hand out of Chandler's pants. "Is this a way of distancing yourself?" He asked.

"No, I'm not trying to be aloof."

"I know you're not trying to act stupid but what is this really about?"

Chandler paused a little bit that Joey misconstrued him. He continued talking anyway. "I'm saying maybe we should go out to dinner. Get to know each other a little better. Then after two dates, we can have sex again. Plus, the longer we wait, the hotter and more passionate sex will be." Chandler explained.

"Hmm… Alright. Let's go on a date. Our first date should be on Friday and the next one should be on Saturday."

"I like the idea of Friday but no second date the day after Friday. Next Friday."

"Why?!"

"Like I said, sex: hotter and more passionate."

"Fine, I'll TRY to control myself."

"Good boy," Chandler said as he tousled his hair. It was so soft and bouncy but it needed a little trim. The tousle then turned to running his hand through his hair. Chandler moved in to kiss Joey and slid his tongue down Joey's mouth. He pulled away and patted Joey's cheek twice. "Good night, babe," he said as he got up to walk towards his room.

"That's not fair! You teased me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm mean that way," Chandler called over his shoulder. "'Night."

"Yeah, whatever," Joey mumbled disappointedly.

____________

It was morning. Chandler, Joey, Ross, Monica and Phoebe were hanging out at the coffee shop. They were talking about weird dreams.

"There was this one dream where I was riding a pillow. Like a vehicle and I was naked," Chandler started to say.

"You were riding a pillow?" Ross asked as he over pronounced every single syllable.

"What kind of pillow was it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, I was riding a pillow. It was a very nice and comfortable cotton pillow. Anyway, as I was saying. I was riding a pillow down a road. It was not a major road. Just a tiny road. Then, I was nearing a stoplight when Humphrey Bogart comes out and starts writing me a ticket. It said 'illegal use of pillow.' Then I told him I really loved him in Casablanca but he said, 'I wasn't in Casablanca.' It turns out, he was Gene Kelly. Which was really weird because I watched more Fred Astaire stuff."

"I think Gene Kelly was a very attractive man," Phoebe said.

"Yes, but Fred Astaire was very charming," Chandler rebutted.

Everyone gave him weird looks. Then Rachel came in wearing an apron and holding up a pad and pencil. "You guys want anything?" she asked.

"I'll have a latté," Chandler answered.

"Hazelnut coffee," Monica replied.

"Nothing for me thanks," Ross said.

"Cappuccino," Joey requested.

"And iced tea for me," Phoebe added.

"Okay, coming right up," Rachel said.

Phoebe continued with the weird dreams. "Okay so this one is short. I had a dream that we were all hanging out here and then suddenly, Chandler and Joey were making out on this table."

Ross and Monica looked at Chandler and Joey, who were sitting beside each other.

"Oooh, Chandler and Joey," Monica teased. "That would be kind of cute. Choey."

They all laughed while Joey and Chandler just sneered at them.

"But wait," Phoebe continued, "Ross was there too and he was jealous of Chandler because he had Joey all to himself."

Now it was Chandler and Joey's turn to laugh. Then Joey said, "Come on here, Rossie and give me some sugar."

Ross stood up quickly and said, "I have to go to the museum, you know, to my job. I didn't get a head rush from standing up too fast." He slowly backed away.

"Bye Ross, I'll be waiting for you," Joey said and everyone else laughed. Ross immediately left the shop.

Rachel came back and handed them drinks. "Here you go. Cappuccino for Chandler, iced tea for Mon, latté for Pheebs and hazelnut coffee for Joey."

"Uhh Rach, this isn't what we ordered," Monica corrected.

Rachel cleared her throat and said, "Well, switch it around. You know whose drink belongs to who."

"Hey Chandler, can you lend me some money to pay for this? I'm kinda broke," Joey asked.

"You know, you should really look for a job," Chandler replied.

"Well, I'll get an audition soon. So, will you pay for me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, I love you," Joey froze after saying this realizing that the others were still there.

To be continued…


	4. Screw This Why Restrain it?

_**Preamble: **__Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! Major mental block. Also, I had the last weeks of school and exams to study for so it was pretty busy. Please stop plotting to kill me. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you like it._

**Screw This. Why Restrain From it?**

"Thanks, I love you," Joey froze after saying this, realizing the others were still there. "Uh-uh, wh-what I mean is," Joey stammered, "is he's a really nice guy," Joey coolly said and tousled Chandler's hair playfully. Chandler had a look of shock and annoyance.

"You messed up my hair, dude," Chandler complained. Everyone else laughed. Then Chandler stood up and said, "All right children, I gotta go to work. Gotta crunch those numbers. Later. Here you go, Joe," Chandler said as he handed Joey the money.

"Bye!" they all said in unison. With that, Chandler left the coffee shop.

"Hey, I was wondering, what does Chandler do in his job?" Joey asked.

"Come on, Joey, how can you not know this? He's umm… uhh… Mon? What does Chandler do for a living?" Phoebe asked, turning to Monica for an answer.

"Umm, I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Monica replied.

"It's been going on too long. I can't ask him now," Phoebe replied.

"What about Joey?" Monica said as she turned to Joey.

"Uhh, I don't want to. He's going to think that I don't care enough about him to know what he does for a living. He told me once but I wasn't really paying attention," Joey admitted.

____________

After a hard day's night, Chandler came home exhausted and just looking forward to relaxing and ordering take-out. Chandler opened the door and immediately, he saw a bouquet of flowers on the kitchen counter. He goes to approach it and with it is a little note. It reads: _Hey, I can't wait for our date tonight. I can't, can't, can't wait for it._

Chandler smiled and sank into the recliner. After a few moments, he heard a knock on the door. He lazily got up and opened the door.

Joey stood at the door, with a huge smile on his face. He said, "Hey. I'm here to pick you up for our date. Am I too early?"

Chandler smiled at how sweet this gesture was and he quickly glanced at the clock. "Yeah, you're actually about 37 seconds early. Won't you come in?"

"I would love to. I was thinking we'd eat at a restaurant and I'll pay for my own meal. Then afterwards, we could go to a bar."

Chandler slumped back on the recliner. "Oh, Joey, I would really love to but I'm so exhausted from work of all the things the boss asked me to do."

"Oh, well. Why don't we just order dinner here. We could order some pizza and Chinese food. I'll pay for the pizza."

"Okay that sounds good," Chandler said as his lips pulled to a smile.

Joey picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place. There was a short pause and then Joey said, "Yeah, I would like to order two large pizzas with pepperoni, bacon, ham, Italian sausages, mushrooms…oh and some green peppers…yes I would like some extra cheese…no don't do that! It wouldn't be pleasurable to look at! Okay…Thank you…Bye." Joey hung up the phone and said to Chandler, "The guy wanted to put some olives in there and the vegetable to meat ratio should always 1:3 and one miscellaneous topping."

"Wait, did you just say the word 'miscellaneous'?" Chandler said with a quizzical look on his face as he does not usually use words like "miscellaneous."

"Yeah, did you not hear me?"

"I did, I'm just making sure. Order some Chinese food."

"Okay."

__________

"Ugh, I'm so full. I don't think I can eat another bite," Joey said as he rubbed his stomach and leaned back on his recliner.

"Egg roll?" Chandler offered to Joey as a sign of sarcasm.

Joey contemplated for a second and said, "Okay," and cheerfully took the egg roll to stuff in his mouth and Chandler was shocked that he accepted it, he was only kidding. It was not a very pretty sight to see Joey with a stuffed mouth. The egg roll which barely fit in his mouth, rolled around his mouth. Chandler could see bits of the pieces of chewed egg roll and saliva in his mouth and Chandler made faces of disgust. Joey finally swallowed his food and drank beer to make it go down.

"Very attractive," Chandler said sarcastically.

Joey, oblivious to the sarcasm, nods his head and winks at Chandler. Joey grabs a napkin and wipes it on his mouth and then his whole face.

Chandler goes over to Joey and kisses him lightly and pulls away after a while. He was going to resume to kiss him when he was stopped by Joey and said, "Uhh..I kind of don't feel too good right now…I…have to go to the washroom," and with that, Joey runs to the washroom and closes the door behind him.

Chandler walked over to the washroom door and stood outside it and said, "Are you alright, babe?" Chandler could hear gagging noises but no response.

Joey comes out looking better and says, "Ahh, I feel better. Where are the noodles?"

"No Joe, that's enough food. If you don't stop, your stomach is going to explode. I wouldn't want to clean up after that," Chandler joked and smiled.

"Okay fine."

Joey leaned forward to kiss Chandler but Chandler pulls away and said, "Did you rinse your mouth out and brush your teeth?"

"Damn it!" Joey said and stomped back in the washroom to brush his teeth.

Chandler walked over to their couch and sits down. Joey walked out and wiped his face on a napkin and walked over to the couch where Chandler sat. He moved in to kiss him. Joey's hands found the button of his pants and tried to undo them. Chandler stopped him and said, "Hey, are you forgetting about our agreement?"

"What agreement? I don't remember an agreement," Joey lied in a very obvious way.

"Remember, this is only our first date and we're not going to have sex tonight."

"What are you doing to me, man?! Fine, we're not having sex tonight. And, I won't talk to you either!" Joey said and stormed off to his room and slammed his door shut.

Chandler gets up and zips up his pants. After a moment, Ross comes in and says, "Chandler, Joey! You've got to see this! It's amazing!"

Joey came out of his room and said, "What is it?"

"Come over to Mon's," Ross said and quickly went across the hall to Monica's.

Joey walked ahead of Chandler not even glancing at him. Joey walked through the opened door of Monica's apartment and tried to close it behind him. The door immediately hit Chandler's face. Chandler opened the door and said to Joey, "Dude! That hit my face!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Joey said as he shrugged off.

"Hey, what's going on between you two?" Monica said sensing that Joey is angry at Chandler.

"Well, uhh—" Chandler started to say but Ross cut him off.

"Who cares about that?! My baby is more important than that!" Ross said as he put the tape in the VCR.

Everyone gathered around the television to watch the sonogram of Ross's baby. Chandler sat beside Joey and Joey scooted away from him while Chandler just looked on at him.

____________

The boys return to their apartment and Joey is still sore at Chandler but not as sore because this time he didn't slam the door in Chandler's face. Joey went into his room and closed the door without slamming it this time. Chandler sighed and he entered Joey's room.

He found that Joey has taken his pants off and about to get into his, well, nothing because he doesn't wear pajamas. Without saying a word, Chandler kisses Joey and moves him over to his bed and sits him down.

Chandler started unbuttoning his shirt and Joey stopped him for a while and said, "I thought you were sticking to the agreement?"

"Well, I can't because it's too hard. Plus, if depriving you of sex gets you this angry at me, I probably shouldn't do it because I can't stand you getting mad at me," Chandler said and they both smiled.

"It's not just sex. It's sex with you.

They resumed making out.

Chandler took his pants off and kicked the bedroom door closed.

_____________

"Ugh, I cannot believe Barry cheated on me with Mindy, my maid of honour!" Rachel said in frustration. Rachel, Joey, Ross and Monica were in Monica's apartment.

"Well, at least now you know that you made the right decision of leaving Barry at the altar," Ross said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, Rach. You got to move on. Go on a date," Monica said.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to date just yet," Rachel replied, skeptical. "Let's talk about someone else's love life. How about Joey's?" Rachel said turning to Joey.

"Uhh, well, I'm not really looking for a relationship. Just one night stands whenever I feel like it. Not so interesting," Joey said nonchalantly.

"You can't be happy with just one night stands, can't you? Don't you want someone to treasure forever and be with the rest of your life?" Monica asked.

Joey thought about this. He thought about how it would be nice to get married to Chandler. But of course they can't because the stupid government doesn't allow it. He thought about why the government should have a say in who he wanted to get married to. How would they feel if someone prevented them from marrying who they want to marry? He got a little bit irritated at this thought.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Monica asked Joey.

"Oh," Joey said breaking away from his thoughts. "Well I was thinking about how nice it would be to get married. The person I'd marry would make me amazing sandwiches. Then I started thinking about sandwiches."

"Did you think about sandwiches running away from you? Because you seemed upset about something," Ross said.

"Well, I am upset that I can't seem to find the one I want to get married to," Joey lied.

"Don't worry, sweetie, there'll be someone out there for you. You just have to wait and look," Monica said.

"Yeah, I hope one day I'll be going up on an altar saying 'I do' in front of everyone I love," Joey said as he tried to think of the future and how that would happen.

End of Chapter.

**I know it's not much but I had a little trouble finding inspiration on what to write for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to come up with a better one ^^.**


End file.
